This invention relates to the filling of flowable products into receptacles.
In the filling or charging of fruit juices or other liquid drink products into packaging containers there exists a need for an apparatus and method whereby accurately metered doses of the product may be generated and placed in the containers as the latter move continuously along a filling and closing line.